


Pay attention!

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Just Merlin being too much for Arthur to deal with while at dinner.





	Pay attention!

Arthur was sat at dinner, trying to pay attention to what his father was saying about taxes, or something. He snapped his fingers sharply. “Arthur.”  
“Sorry father. I was distracted.” Merlin pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. “You were saying?”  
Merlin decided to make himself even more of a distraction for the young prince, standing right behind Uther so he was forced to look. Arthur gulped.   
“Arthur, I need you to ride out to the northern border. There's a castle there, I need-" Arthur blocked out his voice as he stared at Merlin. His shirt was open necked, which was unfair, because he wasn't wearing a neckerchief, but also meant he'd be easier to undress when they got back to Arthur's chambers. Arthur knocked over his wine. “Oh for fuck's sake Arthur.”   
In a moment, Merlin was on his knees, drying up the mess with a cloth. He refilled Arthur's cup, then resumed his place behind Uther. “Thank you, Merlin.”  
Uther continues to prattle on, Arthur only thinking about the candles and hot soapy bath that awaited them when dinner was finally over. And what he would do to Merlin in that bath. And- “Were you raised in a barn? Make eye contact when I'm talking to you, Arthur. Instead of eye fucking your little toy here.” Arthur mumbled an apology, then knocked an entire roast chicken from the table. “Whatever. I'm done.”   
Uther stood up, clearly frustrated, and left the room, Arthur watching as Merlin collected up the chicken from the floor, wiping it clean.   
“Is that all your duties finished?”  
“Yes. Now, my prince, take me away.” Merlin clung to Arthur's arm, grinning as they walked, heading towards the sweet luxury of Arthur's chambers.


End file.
